Total Drama Crossover: The Ridiculously Ridonkicous Race
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from every corner of the universe are put together to compete in a race for a single wish. It's nothing but pure fun, action, and even some strange scenarios! Who's gonna take home the bacon?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ridiculously Ridonculous Race**

 **Secondly, there's about 36 teams, write down whoever you want** **in PMs or in the reviews**

 **Keep things fun, no same series/rival duos for more character interactions with a few exceptions.**

 **Chapter 0: Introductions, Introductions!**

* * *

1.) No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective owners.

2.) Submit a match for one or more of the thirty six contestants, try creating conflicting personalities, if not, I will fill in.

3.) No unbalanced characters. Which means no god-like characters like Superman, Doctor Who, or Bill Cipher.

4.) Not too many same-series duos, trying to keep things fun and diverse.

5.) You can suggest as many partners as you please, like 4 or 5 per pair.

6.) No spam or overused characters, it'll get annoying.

7.) Have a reason for two character's partnership, pairs must share one personality trait. (EX: Elsa and Wario)

8.) You can pick two characters to partner for a possible team-up. If you do, I will make a replacement pair.

Anyway! with that out of the way! Lets get to those contestants!

 _(Note: all teams are not final)_

* * *

 **Teams:**

#1: Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#2: Amethyst and Pearl (Steven Universe)

#3: Rocket Raccoon and Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy)

#4: Scrooge McDuck and Stan Pines (Ducktales x Gravity Falls)

#5: Mega Man and Proto-Man (Mega Man)

#6: Dr. Eggman and Lord Boxman (Sonic the Hedgehog x OK K.O!)

#7: Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

#8: Spider-Man and Deadpool (Marvel Comics)

#9: Radicles and Raphael (OK K.O! x Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

#10: Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#11: Hellboy and Hakan (Hellboy x Street Fighter)

#12: Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko (Ben 10)

#13:

#14:

#15:

#16:

#17:

#18:

#19:

#20:

#21:

#22:

#23:

#24:

#25:

#26:

#27:

#28:

#29:

#30:

#31:

#32:

#33:

#34:

#35:

#36:

* * *

So who will be completing next?

What challenges will be faced?

Will the race be as insane as the first one?

Tune in to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ridiculously Ridonculous Race**

 **Secondly, there's about 36 teams, write down whoever you want** **in PMs or in the reviews!**

 **Keep things fun, no same series/rival duos for more character interactions with a few exceptions!**

 **Chapter 1: The First Update!**

* * *

1.) No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective owners.

2.) Submit a match for one or more of the thirty six contestants, try creating conflicting personalities, if not, I will fill in.

3.) No unbalanced characters. Which means no god-like characters like Superman, Doctor Who, or Bill Cipher.

4.) Not too many same-series duos, trying to keep things fun and diverse.

5.) You can suggest as many partners as you please, like 4 or 5 per pair.

6.) No spam or overused characters, it'll get annoying.

7.) Have a reason for two character's partnership, pairs must share one personality trait. (EX: Elsa and Wario)

8.) You can pick two characters to partner for a possible team-up. If you do, I will make a replacement pair.

Anyway! with that out of the way! Lets get to those contestants!

 _(Note: all teams are not final)_

* * *

 **Teams:**

#1: Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#2: Amethyst and Pearl (Steven Universe)

#3: Rocket Raccoon and Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy)

#4: Scrooge McDuck and Stan Pines (Ducktales x Gravity Falls)

#5: Mega Man and Proto-Man (Mega Man)

#6: Dr. Eggman and Lord Boxman (Sonic the Hedgehog x OK K.O!)

#7: Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

#8: Spider-Man and Tsuyu Asui (Marvel x My Hero Academia)

#9: Leni Loud and Ed (The Loud House x Ed Edd n Eddy)

#10: Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#11: Hellboy and Hakan (Hellboy x Street Fighter)

#12: Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko (Ben 10)

#13: Michelangelo and Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)*

#14: K.O and Dendy (OK K.O!)*

#15: Finn and Rey (Star Wars)*

#16: Rick Sanchez and Ford Pines (Rick and Morty x Gravity Falls)*

#17: Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show)*

#18: Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)*

#19: Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob SquarePants)*

#20: Beast Boy and Sun Wukong (Teen Titans x RWBY)*

#21: Deadshot and Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad)*

#22: Arlong and Ursula (One Piece x The Little Mermaid)*

#23: Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilla (Fairy Tail)*

#24: Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (YouTube)*

#25:

#26:

#27:

#28:

#29:

#30:

#31:

#32:

#33:

#34:

#35:

#36:

* * *

(* = Requested)

So who will be completing next?

What challenges will be faced?

Will the race be as insane as the first one?

Tune in to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ridiculously Ridonculous Race**

 **Secondly, there's about 36 teams, write down whoever you want** **in PMs or in the reviews!**

 **Keep things fun, no same series/rival duos for more character interactions with a few exceptions!**

 **Chapter 2: The Second Update!**

* * *

1.) No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective owners.

2.) Submit a match for one or more of the thirty six contestants, try creating conflicting personalities, if not, I will fill in.

3.) No unbalanced characters. Which means no god-like characters like Superman, Doctor Who, or Bill Cipher.

4.) Not too many same-series duos, trying to keep things fun and diverse.

5.) You can suggest as many partners as you please, like 4 or 5 per pair.

6.) No spam or overused characters, it'll get annoying.

7.) Have a reason for two character's partnership, pairs must share one personality trait. (EX: Elsa and Wario)

8.) You can pick two characters to partner for a possible team-up. If you do, I will make a replacement pair.

Anyway! with that out of the way! Lets get to those contestants!

 _(Note: all teams are not final)_

* * *

 **Teams:**

#1: Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#2: Amethyst and Pearl (Steven Universe)

#3: Rocket Raccoon and Groot (Marvel)

#4: Scrooge McDuck and Stan Pines (Ducktales x Gravity Falls)

#5: Mega Man and Proto-Man (Mega Man)

#6: Dr. Eggman and Lord Boxman (Sonic the Hedgehog x OK K.O!)

#7: Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

#8: Spider-Man and Tsuyu Asui (Marvel x My Hero Academia)

#9: Leni Loud and Lori Loud (The Loud House)

#10: Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)

#11: Hellboy and Hakan (Hellboy x Street Fighter)

#12: Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko (Ben 10)

#13: Michelangelo and Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)*

#14: K.O and Dendy (OK K.O!)*

#15: Finn and Rey (Star Wars)*

#16: Rick Sanchez and Ford Pines (Rick and Morty x Gravity Falls)*

#17: Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show)*

#18: Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)*

#19: Spongebob and Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants)*

#20: Beast Boy and Sun Wukong (Teen Titans x RWBY)*

#21: Deadshot and Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad)*

#22: Arlong and Ursula (One Piece x The Little Mermaid)*

#23: Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilla (Fairy Tail)*

#24: Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (YouTube)*

#25: Steven and Connie (Steven Universe)*

#26: Claptrap and G.I.R (Borderlands x Invader Zim)*

#27: Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper)*

#28: Deadpool and Pinkie Pie (Marvel x My Little Pony)*

#29: Ed and Patrick Star (Ed Edd n Eddy x SpongeBob Squarepants)*

#30: Lissa and Star Butterfly (Fire Emblem x Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)*

#31: Junkrat and Roadhog (Overwatch)*

#32: Enid and Radicles (OK K.O!)

#33: C-3P0 and RD-2D (Star Wars)*

#34:

#35:

#36:

* * *

(* = Requested)

THREE MORE SPACES!

So who will be completing next?

What challenges will be faced?

Will the race be as insane as the first one?

Tune in to find out!


End file.
